


The Singing arachnid

by Jaijaiwriter



Series: Making Marvel Musical (I'm Weird) [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Kid Peter Parker, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 15:35:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16121513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaijaiwriter/pseuds/Jaijaiwriter
Summary: "And I miss the way you make me feel, and it's realWe watched the sunset over the Castle on the hill"Peter kinda can sing much to Tony's surprise. He didnt usually sing but his voice is a little good, Just a little.





	The Singing arachnid

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea on Tom Holland's Instagram post (Or whatever) where he sang 'Perfect' in the background of the vid. So why not? Right?  
> But I didn't used 'Perfect' I used 'Castle on the hill' By Ed sheeran instead
> 
> It's (A little) Short BTW

"…Found my heart and broke it here Made friends and lost them through the years…" Tony frowned as a voice ringed through the hallways. 

As strolling through hallways, He tried to guess who was it. The voice sounded too young for his liking. Is it Peter? No it cant be, That kid never sings or maybe until today…

"…And I've not seen the roaring fields in so long, I know I've grown…" A brow lowered to his eye as He sneaked at the door -Of the lab- behind a wall. A Brunette is in the room with a pair of buds hanging over his ears, Feet tapping to the beat of the song. Even though Tony cant see his face due to his back facing towards him, He was certain it was Peter. He was tinkering at his webshooters, as usual.

"…But I can't wait to go home…" Damn, This kid had a hidden talent for singing, Just a little.

"…I'm on my way, Driving at ninety down those country lanes…" He smirked at the kid but still wondering why his senses didnt warned him about his arrival.

"…Singing to "Tiny Dancer" And I miss the way you make me feel, and it's real We watched the sunset over the castle on the hill…" Instead of startling the kid and embarrassing him, he just let him sing by walking silently to the kitchen which was near the lab but you can get there without being seen from the lab.

Peter hummed some lyrics he actually didnt know the words and then he continued, "…But I was younger then, take me back to when We found weekend jobs, when we got paid..."

And hummed the lyrics again and continued again,"…oh how we've grown But I can't wait to go home  
I'm on my way Driving at ninety down those country lanes…"

Maybe the kid was too occupied to tinkering and to the music to notice Tony being there, That was just perfect he was actually planning something hilarious.

"…Singing to "Tiny Dancer" And I miss the way you make me feel, and it's real…" Tony made himself a coffee as he listened to the singing arachnid. 

"…We watched the sunset over the castle on the hill Over the castle on the hill Over the castle on the hill…" He stifled a short laugh at that, his voice went a little pitched at the little high note of the song.

"…But these people raised me and I can't wait to go home And I'm on my way, I still remember This old country lanes When we did not know the answers  
And I miss the way you make me feel, it's real…"

"…We watched the sunset over the castle on the hill…"

"…Over the castle on the hill…Over the castle on the hill…"

After He finished his coffee and so is the song Peter had been singing, he went to his room, "Hey F.R.I.D.A.Y. Do you have the clip of Peter singing?" He asked his A.I.

"Yes, Sir Just right now?" F.R.I.D.A.Y replied.

"Yep, Send it to my phone"

"Of course"

The kid didnt know what is heading, Tony smirked to himself.

"This Is Going to Blackmail"  
Or An Embarrassment for the kid


End file.
